The engine, which serves as the power plant for the watercraft, is mounted on the inside, and in the transom of the watercraft and consists of three major assemblies, namely, the engine, the transom assembly, and the drive unit.
These engines are conventional automotive style four cycle gasoline engines, and are mounted on the inside of the watercraft. The transom assembly is bolted to the transom of the watercraft and this allows the hooking together of the engine to the hull of the watercraft. It also serves as the connecting link between the engine and the drive unit. The back of the engine is mounted to the inner transom assembly and the drive unit is mounted to the outer transom assembly. The drive unit is a relatively heavy streamlined gearcase which transfers the power of the engine down below the surface of the water to the propeller. This is also where the engine is shifted from forward to reverse.
The applicant herein is not aware of any prior art devices used for this purpose and a literature search has not shown any such devices.